Switcheroo
by Excalibur's Power
Summary: Louise decides to take things into her own hands. HectorxFlorina Ch.2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Hai guys, this is my first fic so don't be too hard on me ;

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

Rated T for mild sexual references.

--

Switcheroo

It was a lovely Valentine's Day, and yet, Eliwood's Elite were still marching on through snow, slush, yellow snow, yellow slush - lord knows what. The motley group of warriors had an aura of joy about them - they had just defeated the mad bishop Kenneth at one of the Black Fang's hideouts. The blood and gore and guts had quickly given way to new love blossoming at every corner of the Elite, secret smiles and longing looks galore. The warriors then defended themselves from the Wyvern Lord's Vaida's ragings and mutterings and grunting and then had been able to stay at one of Queen Hellene's massive residences, not far from Bern Keep itself. After a night's sleep, the morning had turned out to be rosy and bright.

"Oh, Erky, I just KNEW you would do something as romantic as this for someone as lovely as me!" gushed the pink haired bishop, Serra, as she stood surrounded by violently pink roses. "I KNEW that you weren't ignoring me when you kept reading that silly anima magic thingy tome of yours!"

"You just keep thinking that, Serra," Erk said, as he hoped this would distract Serra's incessant mouth for maybe an hour or two.

--

"It looks like Mother Earth and Father Sky have picked an oppurtune time for their graces," the lady Lyndis sighed. "Rath... can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Have you... have you ever been in love?"

--

"Hey! Rebecca! Look! Look up there!" Wil yelped excitedly as he pointed up towards the sky.

"Hmm?" Rebecca turned up towards the azure sky.

"Doves!" Wil gushed.

"Doves! Oh, Wil - let's chase after them like we used to on Valentine's Day!" Rebecca eagerly suggested.

Wil agreed, and they chased after the doves, until -

"OW!"

"Rebecc-OW!"

The two snipers had fallen on top of each other, and as they slowly comprehended this rather awkward position,  
their faces turned beet red.

"Um... Wil..."

"I kind of like this. It's comfortable," Wil said as he smiled, rolled off of Rebecca and put his arms around her.

--

Countess Reglay, the beautiful Lady Louise had noticed all these happenings in camp but could not help but feel that she saw two people who should be in love. Or, rather, they needed a prod in the right direction. Whilst basking in the sun with her dearest Lord Pent, she saw the two subjects of her thoughts come out of the castle - and came closer, close enough so she could hear them talking.

"L-lord H-hector..." said the faltering voice of the Pegasus Knight Florina.

"What," the future marquess of Ostia, Hector, said brusquely while his back was turned.

"I-i j-just w-wan-"

"I can't hear you... speak up!" Hector grumbled impatiently, his back still to the pegasus knight.

"I-I j-just..." and with this she sniffled, burst into tears and ran sobbing back into the castle.

Hector turned around, grumbling about bad hearing and why doesn't anyone speak up anymore?, and realized,  
with a pang of guilt, whom he had yelled at.

"Florina? Hey! Wait! Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you!" he yelled, chasing after her into the castle.

Louise shook her head. Something must be done about this! It was quite obvious to her that one was in love with the other... and the other might just have feelings for the former as well.

"Penty?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you have any spellbooks that detail switching bodies?"

_"Discreet, honey."_ Pent thought. "Of course, my flower! I will fetch them right away! But first, may I ask, why do you need them?"  
As he finished his sentence, he noticed the mischevious glint in his wife's eye. He had learned not to question that look, so instead of waiting for an answer he charged into the castle to retrieve the spellbooks on how to switch bodies.

--

"Look, I'm sorry." Hector grunted awkwardly to the sobbing figure in front of him.

"N-no L-lord Hector, it's j-just m-me..." Florina whimpered, and burst into fresh tears.

"Oh, don't cry... you know I hate crying." Hector said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"K-kyah!" Florina screeched surprisingly loudly as she batted Hector's hand away from her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, jeez... what is wrong with you and men anyway?" he sighed.

The door presently burst open and Farina marched in, looking suspicious.

"What is going on here?!" she demanded.

"Your sister started to cry. I dunno why, but I'm out of here," he said as he strutted toward the door.

"Hold it!" Farina commanded."I know what you're up to, Lord Hector! First me, and then my innocent, beautiful little sister Florina... oh, the nerve! How dare you try to take advantage of my little sister in this state! I would never say it to anyone else, but, hoooo, Lord Hector you should keep the damn thing in your pants!" she finished, pointing at Hector's crotch.

"What in blazes? Okay, Farina, I was not even trying to get in your little sister's pants. You get paid enough, damnit, so just shut your mouth!" he yelled, and stormed out the door.

Farina went over to Florina on the bed. "It's okay, little sister, mister big man is outta here. You can stop crying now!" she proclaimed happily. Florina just started crying even harder.

"N-no, Farina! Y-you shouldn't h-have done t-that... i-it w-was my o-own fault for crying... i-it's not h-his f-fault!" Florina sobbed, her head in a pillow.

--

Louise studied the tomes carefully, after thanking Pent for getting the books to her.

"Hmmm... let's see here... a potion recipe?... two roses, two sugar cubes, a vulnerary, an elysian whip, a piece of iron... mix with the milk of a pegasi... and then have them fall down together..."

Pent remembered when right after Louise had been chosen to be his wife, she had tried to match-make the rejected girls to other men. It didn't end so well.

"Louise, darling, maybe you should reconsider your ideas? Remember when I chose you, honey, that you had tried-"

"Penty, honeybuns, would you mind gather these materials for me?" she asked, showing Pent the list of materials she had compiled.

"Of course, dearest, but I really think you should reconsider your plan-"

"Oh, honey. There is no need." she purred as she kissed Pent full on the lips and started to stroke his chest.

Pent sighed after Louise pulled away, and gave in. "Alright, honey. I'll start gathering them right away."

--

Pent used everything in his power to get the materials Louise needed, and at noon, a couple hours later, he had them.

"Here you are, Louise!" Pent said as he handed the materials, enclosed in a large silver box, to Louise.

"Why thank you, honey! I need a cauldron, could you fetch one for me?" she asked.

"Sure thing! In fact, I obtained one, I noticed it was missing on your list." he smiled toothily, and added, "The cauldron's in your room. It's ready when you are!"

"I'm going to go now, honey - true love awaits!" Louise gushed.

"I'm coming with you - just in case something goes wrong, not that it will, daisy." Pent added.

--

After she had mixed all the materials and stewed them together the required number of times, she read the instructions over again... she had to let it brew 4 hours! By this time, it was 1 in the afternoon, so she decided to put her plan into action during dinner.

The stewing and mixing had taken a lot out of her, for the brewing of magical potions often required the magical energy of the brewer. She decided to take a nap, laying next in bed to her Lord Pent, who had slept right through the brewing.

The sound of a bell rang loudly across the castle, signifying the start of dinner. Louise woke up with a yawn, and gently shook Pent up.

"Dinner," she whispered into Pent's ear. Pent stirred and got up, dressing in some dinner clothes. Louise followed suit. Before they walked out, she poured two vials of the potion she had brewed and put them in her pocket.

--

Louise walked there rather quickly hoping to get to Florina and Hector's seats before they did. She had memorized the seat plan Melinus had prepared during her first day in the army, hoping it would be useful sometime for a nice dinner party. She was right in that it would be useful, but not in the way she imagined.

Seeing a scant few people loitering around the entrance, but a large group of people heading down a hallway, Louise hurried in and found her target's seats. She poured the first one into Florina's cup of orange juice, the potion not making the juice any strange colors. But as she popped the cork on the second vial, the door creaked. She froze.

"Eliwood, I just don't get it with that girl... she just... she just baffles me!" Hector vented with much frustration. He opened the door.

"Hello, Lady Louise! How are you!" Hector greeted. Eliwood said something along the same lines.

Louise, seated at her seat, had managed to empty the vial and sit in her seat while Hector was opening the door. She was surprised how fast she could be sometimes. Pent sauntered in.

"Your plan working, honey?" he asked.

"Not yet, dear, they haven't come in yet. You must be quiet about all this, please, milord!" she replied.

"Sure thing!" he said, and drank his goblet of guava juice.

--

Florina walked in with Lyn, her head down, having not wanted to come to dinner. Lyn had insisted, telling her that she would pummel Hector if he even tried to talk to her. Florina then took her seat, next to Fiora and right beside Lyn. She was unusually thirsty for some apparent reason and downed her goblet of orange juice in one gulp. She took a small bite of her lettuce and sat there, listening to Lyn talk about the love going around the camp.

--

Hector saw Florina enter and stood up to greet her, but thought better of it when Lyn shot a threatening glare in his direction. He sat back down, and muttered something about "tough ol' non-ladies".

"What was that, Hector?" Lyn inquired angrily, having heard the part of "non-ladies".

"Nothing," he said innocently, and downed his cup of grape juice.

--

Florina felt a little queasy after a while. It must've been the eggs, she thought, knowing that Nino was on the cooking squad today. She decided to get up for some fresh air. She told Lyn not to follow.

Louise, seeing Florina get up and head out the door, decided to follow and talk to her - she had to make her and Lord Hector fall down somehow!

"Pent, I'm going to our room... I feel a bit off."

"Okay, dear, I hope brewing the potion didn't drain all your strength!"

Louise got up and walked out the door.

"Dame Florina!" Louise called as she strolled through the main hallway.

"L-lady Louise? Is there anything I c-can do for you, milady?" Florina inquired shyly.

"Nothing, dear! All I request is that I take a walk with you! This way, now!" Louise said invitingly.

"O-okay..." Florina replied.

Louise put her arm in Florina's as she steered her toward Hector's room. Knowing the floor plans also was handy-dandy, she thought.

"So, dear, have you found any love yet?" Louise inquired.

Florina blushed and looked down.

"Oh, dear, you don't have to be shy with me. I won't tell a soul." Louise assured.

"O-okay, milady... I-I l-like-"

--

Hector clutched his stomach, pains emanating from there. "Urgh, blasted Merlinus... just had to let Nino cook"  
he grouched.

"Hey, Eliwood, I'm leaving. Back to the room. Stomach hurting something awful."

"Kay, Hector. Don't throw up on my bed like you did back in Santaruz."

"I won't."

Hector headed down the main hallway and towards his room. He saw two female figures standing outside of his room - Lady Louise and - could it be - Florina?

"Hello Lady Louise," he greeted. "Florina, can I talk to you?" he asked.

--

"I-i l-like-" Florina was cut off when she noticed the imposing figure of a familiar lord approach. She froze.

"Hello Lady Louise," Hector greeted. "Florina, can I talk to you?" he added, and stared into Florina's eyes. She promptly started to back away, slowly.

Hector, oblivious to Florina's fear, continued walking towards her. "I just wanted to say that I'm-" he was interrupted by the sound of sobbing on Florina part, and her continued backing away.

"Oh, come on! I won't bite! Believe me!" he half-yelled. Florina squeaked and backed away into nothingness - Louise had clandestinely opened the door to the fence-less veranda on the second floor.

"Florina!" Hector yelped and chased after her. He got ahold of Florina just as she was on the ledge, about to fall off. Unfortunaetly, his weight combined with his forward inertia proved too much to come back from - they both fell off the veranda.

The last thing Florina felt was a sharp pain in her forehead, and then nothingness...

Florina opened her eyes groggily to the sight of an unfamiliar bed. Where was she? She remembered falling off the second-floor veranda, Hector clutching her as she fell. She felt an unfamiliar fleshiness between her legs, but decided to shake that off. She turned to her left and nearly screamed as she saw Lord Eliwood next to her in bed. Deciding not to make a big scene, she got out of bed - and noticed she was naked. And that she seemed to be a lot taller. She looked in the mirror.

She screamed.

--

That's it for the first chaper :D, I hope it wasn't TOO bad... btw I don't know what I was thinking with Wil and Rebecca and the doves... "Hey rebecca lets go chase after doves" "Sure" oo

Review please! You may suggest what couples should appear later in the story :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hai guys, I'm back Two reviews?! What?! Blasphemy!! (just kidding. hehe. but PLEASE REVIEW OR I MIGHT LOSE MOTIVATION!!/end bad threat)

TheTwilightRurouni: Thanks for the criticism! I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing style, and yes,  
I did make Pent and Louise a little too lovey-dovey... I went overboard with that. haha. I guess my sexual references were a bit out of place at times, and I don't know what I was thinking with the Florina in Hector's body waking up naked in Eliwood's bed... I meant to have two people of the same sex share a tent so no yaoi was intended. This chapter I was gonna have Lyn and Florina in the same bed but uh... I don't want to imply yuri so just scroll down to see what I did. I'm also not sure if I should keep going with the pairing blurbs... but I'll make mentions of the couples every now and then. Bejesus I knew I shouldn't have acted on a sudden inspiration at 12am

Starlight Lady: Thank you! I will include Jaffar/Nino in there somehow .

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem

Rated T for mild sexual references.

--

Switcheroo Chapter 2 --

--

Florina, now realizing that she was in Lord Hector's body, raced around desperately to find any article of clothing.  
She soon stumbled upon his huge trunk, and pulled out a t-shirt and shorts. She calmed herself before looking at Lord Eliwood. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Eliwood was asleep through the whole commotion. And thankfully fully clothed. As Florina walked back towards the bed, Eliwood stirred.

"Hmmph... Hector?... why are you out bed...?" he inquired.

Florina decided that she had to keep herself in this tent for as long as possible - it was impossible for her to act like Lord Hector, brash, loud, and brusque.

"I'm... uh... l-looking for m-medicine... I feel r-really really s-sick..." she said as she made fake retching noises.

"You must be sick, I've never heard you stutter before, Hector." Eliwood said as he got out of bed. "Want me to fetch Serra or Priscilla?"

"NO!" Florina yelled, surprisingly loudly. "I-I can do this my self."

"Now that sounds like you, Hector." Eliwood said. "I'm off to breakfast. Want me to bring some food back?"

"No thanks, I-i'll get some later..." she said as loudly as she could.

"Okay. Suit yourself." Eliwood went out the door and headed toward the banquet hall.

As soon as he left, Florina found herself crying. "W-why m-me?! W-why i-is it m-me t-that gets t-thrown with t-the w-weird s-stuff?!" She threw herself on the bed and buried her face in a familiar hideout: a pillow.

--

"Wake up! Wake up! Rise n'Shine!"

Farina's obnoxiously loud voice rang through his ears, and enraged, Hector sat up very quickly and screamed, "SHUT UP, YOU OVERPAID ANNOYANCE!"

Farina's jaw dropped.

"Are you okay?" She looked very concernedly at Hector. "I've never seen you sleep so deeply... you always wake up at the slightest sound!"

"Elimine, LEAVE ME ALONE." Hector then snapped the blankets over his head and tried going back to sleep. But then he noticed the pattern on the pillow - pegasi? He didn't have a pegasi pillow. He threw the covers off him, shot Farina a dirty look, and walked to the mirror. As Hector gazed at the mirror, he noticed several things. He didn't have pink, curly hair. He didn't wear nightgowns. He certainly didn't have breasts. Along with the presence of Farina in the tent, he realized that he was... he was...

"Florina." Farina said softly. "I'm going to ask you again, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Hector said as timidly as possible. "Um, I felt off when you woke me up. Sorry." He smiled a nice smile, he hoped, at Farina.

"Okay... want to come to breakfast? Farina asked.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Hector said, and Farina left towards the banquet hall. Hector hurriedly put some clothes on, and sat down to think for a second. Why would he be in Florina's body all of a sudden? Who put them into this situation? Hector vaguely remembered something about falling down a ledge with Florina in his arms, but could that have done it? People fall down with their crushes and don't lose their own bodies in the process, he mused,  
remembering when Jaffar had surprisingly slipped of a shallow ledge with Nino. They had ended with their limbs entangled, which made Nino laugh and then in turn provoked the smallest of smiles from Jaffar.

But back to the point, Hector thought. His stomach rumbled rather loudly and he decided to get some breakfast before thinking about his situation.

--

Louise woke up with a yawn, wondering if the first part of her plan had been a success. She hoped to see results at breakfast. She got out of bed, dressed and left for the banquet hall, leaving Pent to his loud snores.

--

Hector sauntered toward the banquet hall, trying to get used to Florina's petite body. He was unused to being so short and being looked down at others, and Florina's shoulders naturally hunched because of her shyness.

"Florina! Oh, lovely vision of fragrant lavenders, would you be as kind as to accompany this poor, loveless knight to the banquet hall?" sang Sain as he pranced toward Hector.

"Piss off," Hector said without thinking. He really did not like Sain all that much.

Sain, rather stunned by Florina's abrupt use of un-Florina like language, said, "Oh, my lavender heaven! Is somethin-"

"Did you hear what I said? Piss. off." Hector said, and walked rather quickly toward the banquet hall. Sain was left feeling rather baffled.

As he settled in his seat, he noticed strange looks coming toward him. "Why is everyone staring at me?" he asked Eliwood, sitting next to him. Surprised by Florina's sudden bravado, he answered, "You're in Lord Hector's seat."

Hector gulped, muttered an apology, and scutttled to where he knew Florina's seat was. A few minutes passed, and Hector noticed that no one with his body had settled into his rightful seat. "Prudes," he thought.

Lyn sat down next to him, smiling warmly. "I heard from Farina that you're not feeling well today," she said.

Hector managed the best shy smile he could for Lyn and replied, "I only felt bad this morning - now I feel skipper"  
he said, a bit too brightly. "I can't wait to see Lord Hector, too, that handsome buck!" he added, for kicks and giggles.

"...Florina?"

"Yes?"

"...are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Skipper, Lynnie, I'm feeling Ski-per-ly!"

Lyn nodded, unconvinced. "You and I are going to talk after breakfast, 'kay?"

Hector, who had just realized he sounded more like Serra than Florina, nodded as feebly as he could and somehow managed out a stuttered "o-okay L-lyn."

--

Florina's sobs reached a peak volume when she realized she could be stuck as Lord Hector forever. She didn't want to be him! She didn't want to be known as rude, brusque, mean, and bandit-like! She wanted to be Florina! Florina, who was quiet, sensible, nice, and un-banditlike. When she noticed the door had opened, she didn't care who it was. She wanted her own body back.

"Lord Hector?" inquired the voice of Matthew, the spy. His voice had concerned overtones.

Florina managed to stifle her sobs as good as she could, and remembered she was supposed to act like the Marquess of Ostia. She tried being as manly as possible.

"What, Matthew?" she said, wiping her eyes and sniffing.

"Oh, I was just concerned about you. I've never seen you miss a meal before! Oswin told me to check up on you on both of our behalf. I've brought some breakfast." he placed a plate of food on Hector's nightstand, and sat next to Florina's prone form. She froze, her manAlert insticts suddenly taking over.

"So, milord... is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked, a mischevious smile on face. Florina summoned up all of her courage to try to give a coherent response.

"N-nothing, M-matthew. N-now j-just l-leave m-me a-alone, p-please." Florina stuttered.

Matthew was stunned by the stuttering and the please! He had never heard Lord Hector say please before!

"Something's up with you... but I'd rather not try figuring it out. Call me when you need me. Ta-ta!" he sang and merrily skipped away.

"Matthew..." Florina muttered angrily. She'd never known the thief had been so unhelpful.

--

Louise, who sat with Pent a few seats left and across of Lyn and Florina, had overheard the rather unusual conversation going on between the two comrades. She smiled. So far, her plan was working.

"Louise?" came Pent's inquiring voice. "Plan working?"

"It certainly is, dear, it certainly is."

--

After breakfast had finished, Lyn dragged Hector back to Florina's room, intending to get to the bottom of this.

"Florina, did that lug Hector do anything to you?" she asked.

"Of course not! He adores me and I adore him!" Hector said. It really was quite fun being Florina and shattering everyone's conceptions about her.

"He did something to you, obviously." muttered Lyn. "Florina, aren't you afraid of Lord Hector?"

"Not anymore! You see, I find him to be a kind man who has a considerable and great heart!" Hector said happily.

"You're talking Lord Hector, right? The Lord Hector who likes dirty jokes and leers at you?" Lyn asked, bewildered.

"Yup!" Hector said perkily. He liked creating rosy images of himself. Lyn would hopefully not look at him like a dirty rag the next time he looked at Florina and smiled, which frightened her and sent her flying into the next room.

Lyn raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you just... stay here and take a nap? I'm going to go spar with Rath." she said. She trudged out of Florina's room and towards her own, to grab the Mani Katti. She was rather concerned that Florina was acting like a combination of Hector and Serra today.

--

Hector looked around the room Florina and her sister Farina shared. It was rather spartan as he imagined a mercenary's room would, but subtlely adorned with traits of girlishness - Florina's pink Pegasus pillow, Farina's sky blue pouch of what seemed to be a lot of gold. The sheets were a nice lavender color, and both had large, fluffy blankets of pink and light blue color. He stood up, and went to the neighboring bookshelf to grab something to read. It was only when he was very very bored Hector opened a book. He grabbed a book with a fuzzy pink cover and a pegasus bookmark sticking out of it. He opened the cover, and his eyes widened. It read:

"Florina's Diary. Please don't read!"

Normally, Hector would have respected this person's privacy but due to the fact they had changed bodies he reasoned that it would be appropriate to learn about the person who you've changed bodies with. He turned the page. The text there was written in a nice, standard font.

--

Entry 1 - Date: 5th Day of the 4 month - Location: The Outskirts of Castle Caelin - Weather: Sunny

Dear Diary,  
Lyn told me to start keeping a diary. She said that it would help me organize my thoughts, and I could maybe tell the diary why I'm afraid of men and then I would somehow magically be not afraid of them. I don't really believe her about not being afraid of men anymore, but I think this is a good idea anyway. Today was really one of the most tense days of my life. Castle Caelin was being besieged, and Lyn sent me of all people to tell Lord Eliwood! I felt that the tension was palpable while Huey (my pegasus) was gliding through air, arrows zooming around me. There were several close calls with those arrows until we reached Lord Eliwood. But then, WHA-ZAM! Suddenly Huey threw me off - he must've been startled by those arrows, I thought! As I fell through the air, I thought I was gonna die for sure. I closed my eyes but WHUMP! I fell into... a man's arms? I looked up, his eyes were on me. He was... handsome. Did I die? Did I fall into one of those fairy tales? I was brought back to reality when Huey came crashing on both of us. The handsome man screamed some sort of profanity, and any thoughts of love for the man evaporated when I saw he was trying to strangle Huey! I stopped him - well, I tried - until Lord Eliwood stepped in and stopped the man for me. I learned his name was Lord Hector. My instincts suddenly took over - men were bad! men were scary! And Lord Hector really was. He was loud, brusque, and overly masculine - how did I think he was handsome? He was just plain scary! But either way, I have to say my thanks to Lord Hector. Without him, Huey and I would be nothing but dead bodies right now!

Love, Florina

--

Hector smiled. He was flattered at the fact that Florina thought he was handsome. But he still hated that annoying winged beast, Huey. He flipped a few pages.

--

Entry 51 - Date: 4th Day of the 6th month - Location: One of Queen Hellene's Castles - Weather: Sunny

Dear Diary,  
I am a bit shattered. Actually, that's an understatement. I've buried my face in a pillow for hours now - I can't believe Lord Hector doesn't like me! Well, I guess that's not exactly surprising - I'm just a lowly mercenary from Ilia. Well, technically I serve Lady Lyndis but that's not the point. I've been trying to thank Lord Hector for ages... everytime I've tried, I just couldn't! He frightens me but inside I feel a bit of attraction - but unfortunaetly everytime he frightens me with those lecherous smiles (in my opinion, but Fiora says he trying to be nice), that attraction just fades away, piece by little piece. I could've extinguished my flame a long time ago, but I guess that I genuinely do have an attraction for him. But as I write this, I think I can hear him talking a bit intimately with Lord Eliwood... could the rumors be true?

Love, Florina

--

"What in blazes... me and Eliwood? Together? Those blasted gossips! They don't make notes of Raven and Lucius's rather intimate relationship, do they?!" Hector said angrily. But he smiled as he read the part about Florina still holding hope for him. He felt massively guilty he had frightened her so many times in the past, not knowing she held such feelings for him. Why, he even felt a bit tender toward her at times, but he didn't show it. The tactician, Lazzy, had told him he intended to 'support' him and Florina together, whatever that meant. Presently, there were three quick knocks on the door, and the door burst open.

"Florina! I heard you're sick! Iheardlordhectorbulliedyounowyouresadohnonowillhelpyougetbackatthatnovassallug!" gushed the pink bishop, Serra. She looked a bit out of breath.

--

Chapter 2, fin! Sorry it was insanely long .. But please please PLEASE review! I really want to know how my stories can become better! Again couple suggestions are open!


End file.
